


Beach

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Artist Keith (Voltron), I mean he draws, M/M, Surfer Lance (Voltron), at least kind of artist, high school age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-18 23:13:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8179370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Keith goes to the beach to draw and encounters Lance, a relationship follows.





	1. Chapter 1

It was the beginning of summer, so Keith could go to the beach every morning . He would bring his sketchbook with him so he could draw the ocean. The ocean was his favorite thing to draw.

Most of the time he would go by himself, but sometimes Pidge would come with him. This morning was one of those times. Pidge said she wanted to go to test out a rocket she made. Pidge and Keith had been neighbors since they were kids, became best friends quickly. Pidge was basically the only other person that Keith could stand, even though Pidge was probably the most sarcastic person he knew.

Keith went up and knocked on Pidge's door. Pidge came down five minutes later with her rocket and a bag.

"You're such a dork" said Keith

"Yeah, whatever" responded Pidge

They started to head to the beach, Pidge started to turn on the street which lead to the most popular part of the beach, but Keith kept walking forward.

"Hey, Keith where are you going?' said Pidge "The beach is this way."

"Yeah, but that part of the beach always has people on it." said Keith "The part I am going to is always devoid of people."

Pidge rolled her eyes, and jogged to catch up the Keith.

"You know one day you are going to have to get another friend besides me" said Pidge "or at least talk to other people."

"Well that day isn't today," announced Keith.

They continued to walk in comfortable silence. They came to the part of the beach where Keith wanted to be rather quickly. Keith sat down and got his sketchbook out, while Pidge started to set out her rocket. Keith was in ready to draw when he noticed that there was another person at the beach surfing.

Now most of the time Keith would just be annoyed that there was another person at the beach, but this boy was very attractive. He had nice tan skin, lean muscle and looked tall. This person was surfing flawlessly, and Keith just couldn't look away. He didn't notice he was staring until Pidge sat down next to him.

"You know," said Pidge handing him a water bottle "if you are that thirsty you could have just asked me for a water bottle."

"Fuck you" huffed Keith, face red as a tomato.

"Maybe you should get him to do that" proposed Pidge, getting up to continue with her rocket.  
Keith deciding to ignore Pidge, and the stranger began to draw. He started to draw the beach, but then quickly noticed he was also drawing the stranger. Fuck, thought Keith. He just decided to continue to draw the stranger, because it added to the drawing. Keith didn't know how long he had been drawing but then he felt the presence of someone sitting beside him.

Assuming it was Pidge he said, "What do you want?'

"Woah, friendly" said a male voice Keith didn't recognize.

Keith looked up and the person sitting next to him was the attractive stranger. He could feel his face start to get red.

"I-uh, um" Keith stammered.

"Your face it really red," said the stranger "you should really wear sunscreen since you're so pale."

"Yeah, I guess" replied Keith

"I have a question, why are you at a beach if you aren't going to swim" asked the stranger

"I came here to draw" Keith answered avoiding looking at the stranger

"Can I see what you're drawing?" asked the stranger excitedly

"No" Keith answered quickly

"Come on mullet boy" said the stranger "Please"

"No- wait what did you just call me?" questioned Keith, finally looking at the boy next to him. Big mistake, he was even more attractive up close. His hair was wet, and he had a cocky smirk plastered on his face. Keith felt his face get very red, and he didn't even try to look at his chest. Keith had been so entranced by the stranger, that he hadn't even noticed the stranger talking to him.

"Hey," said the stranger waving his hand in front of his face

"Sorry" replied Keith quickly

"I mean I know I am attractive," said the stranger "but don't just zone out on me buddy."

"You're not attractive" Keith lied

"Really," questioned the stranger "because it seemed like you just couldn't look away."

"Actually," Keith said "I was just so surprised I had never seen a human so ugly."

"Okay mullet man," he replied "whatever you say."

"Quit calling me mullet man" Keith growled.

"Well then what should I call you?" asked the stranger

"Keith" replied Keith

"Nice to meet you Keith, my names Lance." He said sticking his hand out.

Keith shook Lance's hand and said "Nice to meet you as well."

"Well," said Lance standing up and stretching "I will see you tomorrow, and I expect you to let me see your drawing or swim, either one of the two really. Bye." Lance waved  
Keith groaned, and put his head on his knees. Why do I have to be so gay, thought Keith.

Keith felt Pidge sit next to him, and could hear her giggles.

"At least he likes you to" said Pidge.

"Wait what?" choked Keith "He was just talking to me."

"Keith," Pidge sighed "I know you are bad at understanding emotions, but what he was doing earlier was flirting, or attempting to. I mean mullet boy isn't much of a pet name."

"You heard that?" croaked Keith.

"Oh I hear everything" said Pidge with a creepy smile on her face.

"That is not comforting" replied Keith.

"Come on Keith," said Pidge getting up "lets go home, tomorrow you can come back and see your prince charming."

Keith blushed, and rolled his eyes, but began to follow Pidge anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

That night when Keith was home, he knew he was screwed.  He really liked this Lance person, and he also said that he would see him tomorrow.  As in they would be seeing each other again.  Keith was highly considering just not going back to the beach the next day when he got a text from Pidge.

(7:00 p.m.) Hey "mullet man"

(7:00 p.m.) I don't remember giving you permission to call me that

(7:01 p.m.) Sorry, only Lance is allowed to call you that

(7:02 p.m.) How did you even figure out his name?!??

(7:05 p.m.) Pidge I swear to god if you dont respond

(7:05 p.m.) *don't

(7:06 p.m.) Pidge

(7:08 p.m.) I told you yesterday, I was obviously listening in

(7:08 p.m.) What if had been a creep, and you needed my rescuing

(7:09 p.m.) We both know you were only listening because your nosy

(7:10 p.m.) *you're

(7:10 p.m.) Plus I am offended that you think I would do something like that

(7:12 p.m.) But we have more pressing matters to attend to

(7:12 p.m.) Like?

(7:13 p.m.) Are you going back to the beach tomorrow?

(7:13 p.m.) or is the human interaction to much for you

(7:15 p.m.) I don't know

(7:16 p.m.) Well I for one think that you should

(7:17 p.m.) Talking to other people besides me, and your family would be good for you

(7:17 p.m.) Maybe you would stop be so angsty all the time

(7:18 p.m.) I am not "angsty"

(7:19 p.m.) Your daily outfit is black leather gloves, a black top, with black skinny jeans

(7:19 p.m.) We live in California Keith, that can not possibly be comfortable

(7:20 p.m.) Fuck off

(7:21 p.m.) And the top is dark gray, not black

(7:22 p.m.) Oh of course, my bad

(7:22 p.m.) But really you should go back tomorrow

Keith looked at his phone and groaned before putting it next to his bed.   _I guess some human interaction would be good._ He decided that he would go back tomorrow, but not because Lance was there.  He would go back because he really enjoyed drawing that part of the ocean.  

The next morning Keith got up early and went down to eat breakfast before grabbing his sketchbook and heading down to the beach. 

When Keith got to the beach it was completely empty, he headed to where he usually sat to continue his drawing.  He was glad that he had mostly finished drawing Lance the day before, seeing as how he wasn't there right now.  Keith felt some disappointment that Lance wasn't there, but quickly dismissed that thought and got engrossed in his drawing. 

"Hey Keith my man, you're here again today" said Lance sitting down next to him.

Lance was in blue swimming trunks, and a gray tank top.  He was holding his surfboard, and smiling very big at Keith.

"Hi" said Keith.

"So which one is it going to be?"

Keith looked up at Lance confused "What do you mean?"

"Yesterday," explained Lance "I said that you would either show me your drawing, or come and swim with me."

"I am pretty sure I never agreed to that," responded Keith "Plus, does it look like I am dressed to swim?"

"Then I guess you are showing me the drawing." said Lance grabbing Keith's sketchbook.

"Hey" protested Keith.

Lance continued to flip through Keith's sketchbook despite his protests.

"Woah, these are good" 

"Will you give it back now?"

Lance's eyes widened "Is this me?"

"N-no, it's just a random person" Keith said blushing.

"Awww," giggled Lance "you drew a picture of me"

"Shut up" muttered Keith taking his sketchbook back.  

Keith could feel that his whole face was red.  Stupid Lance just had to go through his sketchbook, plus it's not like he drew it because he liked Lance.  He just thought that his art could use more people in it.  Yeah that was it, he just needed more people in his art.

"So," said Lance "Do you want to come surfing with me?"

"First of all," replied Keith "I don't have a surfboard.  Second of all, we already went over this, I am not in swimming attire."

"You're no fun" pouted Lance.

Keith simply rolled his eyes while Lance got up and began to head towards the water with his surfboard.  

"Don't worry," Lance yelled at Keith "I will give you some really good poses for your drawings."

Keith was about to retort when he looked, but Lance was taking off his tank top.   _Shit,_ thought Keith quickly looking back at his sketchbook.  Keith thought about not drawing Lance just to prove a point, but it was hard to resist drawing him.  He just looked so happy, and looked like he was completely in his element.  

Keith didn't know how much time he had spent drawing, but his stomach started to growl.  So he decided that it was time to start packing up and get some lunch.  Lance must have been thinking the same thing, because he started to come in from the water.

"Oh, are you leaving to?" asked Lance

"Yeah I am probably going to go and get some lunch" replied Keith standing up.

"If you um wanted to we could go get some lunch together," said Lance, quickly adding "I mean only if you want to."

"Yeah, that sounds ni-" at that moment Keith's phone buzzed.  It was from his mom, come home now I need your help moving stuff.

"I-uh actually have to go home, my mom just texted me, sorry" Keith said apologetically.

"It's fine," Lance responded even though he looked disappointed "I will see you later hopefully, get home safe."

"You too."

Keith started to head home feeling very disappointed, he had almost got to go to lunch with Lance.  When Keith got home it turned out that his mom needed help moving tables for a party she was having later.

"Since when are we having a party?" questioned Keith

"Your father and I decided that having a party with some people from the neighborhood would be nice."

"Yeah, that sounds super nice."

"Now Keith, don't be sarcastic," replied his mother "also some of your fathers co-workers and their kids are coming."

"So how many people are coming to this?"

"About fifty people."

"Fifty people?" said Keith "That is fifty people to much."

"Stop complaining and start helping" said Keith's mother using her mom voice "Look on the bright side, maybe you will be able to make some friends at this party."

Keith started helping his mother set everything up, but was still dreading this party.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed  
> 


	3. Chapter 3

It was evening, and Keith had finished setting up the party.  People were going to start showing up in about 30 minutes, so Keith figured that he should take a shower before people got there.

When Keith finished his shower he heard music coming from downstairs, so he assumed people where here.  He got dressed, and mentally prepared himself for awkward conversations with people that he didn't really know.  He was really wondering if instead of going down to the party he could just fake sick.   _I mean it's just a bunch of people from my dad's_   _work_ thought Keith.  

"Keith, get down here" he heard his mother call, and internally groaned.

"Coming mom."

Keith went downstairs and started to seek out Pidge.  He saw her standing next to her brother, and someone else that he didn't recognize.  He began to make his way towards Pidge talking to people from his dad's office as he went.

"Hey Pidge" said Keith

"Hi Keith, this is Shiro." she said pointing to a tall man with a scar on his face "He is my brother's friend, but I am his favorite."

"Stop trying to steal my friends Pidge," said her brother "anyway we're leaving."

"Why do you get to leave?" asked Pidge

"Because I am older, that's why."

While Pidge and her brother were arguing, Shiro turned to Keith and stuck out his hand.

"Nice to meet you Keith" he said smiling.

"You too" responded Keith

Shiro continued to make conversation with Keith.  Keith decided that he liked Shiro, because he did most of the talking.

"Come on Shiro, let's go" 

"Bye Keith" said Shiro

Keith waved back.  Pidge and Keith then decided to go and get food, while trying to avoid people while walking there.  They got there food, and then went into Keith's backyard to find a place to sit down.  

"Pull up another two chairs" said Pidge.

"Why?" asked Keith

"Because my friend lives in the neighborhood, and he is bringing his friend" 

"You have other friends?"

"Unlike you," Pidge said "I try to socialize with other humans"

"How do you know this friend?" questioned Keith

"He's in the S.T.E.M. club."

"Dork"

"Hermit"

Keith and Pidge continued to talk back and forth for a while until Pidge started to wave someone over to their table.  Keith was about to turn around when he noticed Pidge's face, she looked very content with something.  It made Keith feel very nervous.

"Hi Pidge" said a large male sitting down next to her.

"Hello Hunk, this is Keith" said Pidge pointing towards Keith.

"Nice to meet you Keith" said Hunk

Keith simply nodded back, and offered an awkward smile.

"Sorry, he doesn't know how to talk to people." said Pidge "Where did your friend go?"

"He wanted to go and get food."

Hunk and Pidge's conversation quickly turned to more "nerdy" topics.  Keith didn't know what half of what they were saying meant, so he simply zoned them out.  He heard the chair next to him pull out, and he assumed Hunk's friend was sitting down. Then he heard Pidge saying his name.

"What?" asked Keith

"Say hi to Hunk's friend, Lance."

Keith looked over and it was Lance, he felt his entire face go red as he stuttered out a weak "hi"

"Hi, Keith" responded Lance happily.

"You to already know each other?" asked Hunk

"Yeah, we met at the beach two days ago" said Lance

"So that is who you were going on about" replied Hunk

"I was not" Lance said face going red.

"You totally were, talking about how pretty he was an-"  Hunk was cut off by Lance kicking him under the table, and glaring at him.

Hunk and Pidge both looked at each other rolling there eyes.  They then went back to their conversation they were having before Lance sat down.

"Wait, so this is your house right?" asked Lance

"Yeah" replied Keith

"Cool, that means that we live pretty close to each other."

Keith simply nodded at Lance.

"You aren't very good at talking to people."

"I guess not."

"After this, we should go to the beach."

"Y-yeah sounds nice" Keith replied.

Keith expected Lance to invite Pidge and Hunk with them, but he didn't say anything to either of them.  Lance and Keith continued to talk to one another.  Lance spent most of the time telling stupid jokes in an attempt to get Keith to laugh.  He then resorted to balancing things on his face.  Eventually when everything fell off his face, Keith let out a small laugh along with a snort.  

"Oh my god, that was adorable" said Lance excitedly

"Shut up" replied Keith looking away to hide his red face

"We should go to the beach now" Lance said his eyes lighting up.

"The party is still going on though" 

"C'mon Keith it'll be fun."

"Ok," said Keith turning to Pidge "Pidge we are going to the beach, so I will see you later"

"Have fun kids" replied Pidge

"I am like three years older than you" said Keith walking away with Lance.

"Ok," said Lance "go ahead and get your swimsuit."

"I said I would go to the beach, I never said I would swim."

"Come on Keith, don't be a party pooper."

Keith just looked at Lance.

"Fine, but at least change into summer clothing."

Keith looked down at what he was wearing.  He was wearing a tank top with black skinny jeans.

"These are my summer clothes."

Lance shook his head at Keith, but continued to walk towards the beach with Keith.  Keith felt butterflies in his stomach, when he realized he was going to the beach alone with Lance.  Lance would probably be shirtless to, which is really a problem for Keith.   _Shit_ though Keith. 


	4. Chapter 4

Lance told him that they would stop by his house to get his surfboard, and Keith simply nodded in agreement.  After Lance got his surfboard from his house, Keith really started to understand what he got himself into.

Keith really shouldn't have agreed to this, but of course he did because he has a death wish apparently.  He was already bad enough at talking to Lance as it was, but now Lance would probably be shirtless most of the time.  Lance would also tell his stupid jokes, which were so stupid they were kind of funny, and cute.  He should of asked Pidge, and Hunk to come with them.  As Keith continued to internally freak out he heard Lance's voice.

"We're here Keith" Lance said waving his hands in Keith's face "god, you sure do zone out a lot."

"Yeah, sorry."

Lance headed towards the edge of the water, and put his surfboard down so he could strip off his shirt.  Keith tried really hard not to stare, he really did, but it was just really hard not to okay.  Lance then motioned for Keith to come closer to the water, and Keith began getting closer the water, and stopped at the waters edge next to Lance.

"What?" questioned Keith.

"If you are not going to swim, then at least put your feet in or something," said Lance.

Keith nodded and sat down, and started to take his shoes off.  He rolled up his jeans a little so they wouldn't get wet when he put his feet in the water.  Lance looked content with this, and started to make his way out into the ocean to surf.  Keith liked watching Lance surf, he looked really at peace while he was surfing.  Keith could tell that the waves weren't great today, but Lance still appeared to be enjoying himself.  Keith was kind of regretting not bringing his swimsuit.

Keith began to think more about Lance.  Lance seemed to be the opposite of him.  While Keith was anti-social, Lance seemed to be a social butterfly.  Lance seemed to be a rather optimistic person, and Keith would call himself a pessimist.  Keith also realized he didn't know that much about Lance, but of course he had still developed a crush on him.  Keith didn't even really know if Lance was gay or not.  Keith didn't know how long he had been sitting there contemplating Lance, but then he saw him begin to head in.

Lance made his way towards him.  He put down his surfboard and sit down next to Keith.

"You really should of brought your swimsuit," said Lance, "it isn't as fun out there alone."

"Don't you usually surf alone?" asked Keith.

"Sometimes," replied Lance, "I mean sometimes I bring my siblings out and we surf together."

"How many siblings do you have?"

"I have three little siblings, but usually some of my little cousins are around the house to."

"Your house must be pretty crowded," replied Keith.

"Yeah," Lance laughed, "usually.  What about you, do you have any siblings?"

"No," answered Keith, "I mean Pidge is kind of like my sister, but no actual siblings."

Lance stood up, "I am going to swim some before we leave."

"Wait, I am going to swim to," said Keith.

"But, you don't have a swimsuit," stated Lance.

"Oh really captain obvious."

Keith then started to take his tank top off, along with his skinny jeans.  

"You are going to swim in your underwear?" questioned Lance with a red face.

"It is basically like swim trunks anyway," replied Keith.

Keith started to head into the water and missed the way that Lance was staring at him.  After Lance noticed he was staring, he started to follow Keith into the water.  They started out just lazily swimming on there backs, but then Lance splashed Keith. This made Keith's competitive nature come out, as he began to splash Lance back.  This turned into a full on war between the two.  The two continued laughing and splashing each other.  Eventually Lance decided it would be more useful to try to push Keith, and wrestle with him.

Keith then realized that his hands were on Lance's shoulders, and Lance's hands were on his hips.  Keith completely froze.  Lance must have noticed this after Keith froze, because soon Lance was frozen too.  Keith then realized Lance leaning towards him. Lance put his lips softly against Keith's.  Keith was to surprised to even do anything.  Lance quickly tore away from Keith.

"Shit," Lance said walking away, "i'm sorry Keith, I didn't mean to, I mean I shouldn't have.  You're probably straight.  I'm sorry."

Keith was to surprised to even do anything.  Lance had just kissed him.  Holy shit, Lance had just kissed him, and now he was walking away.   By the time Keith turned and started looking for Lance he was already gone.  Great, a guy he actually likes kisses him, and he is to frozen to do anything.  He doesn't even remember where Lance's house was, or have his number.

Keith got out of the water and put his clothes back on.  His underwear was still wet, and it made the skinny jeans a little uncomfortable, but he couldn't bring himself to care.  That is when he noticed Lance's shirt laying there.   _Really,_ thought Keith,  _He picked up his surfboard, but not his shirt._ Keith picked up his shirt, and began to head home with a heavy heart.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pidge- Underlined text  
> Keith- Normal text  
> Lance- Bold text

 "What's wrong?" Pidge asked.

"What do you mean?" Keith replied mono toned.

"You have been acting weird all day." said Pidge "Did something happen?"

"Not really."

"Keith, what happened?" Pidge prodded.

"Lance kissed me," whispered Keith.

"Why is this a bad thing?"

"Because right after he kissed, he ran away and I don't know how to contact him, or maybe he regrets kissing me.  What if-"

"Keith," Pidge cuts him off "calm down, I can ask Hunk for his number."

"Thank you."

"This is what friends are for," responded Pidge "but if you don't actually make a move on him I will end you."

"Oh how scary, I am shaking in my boots" teased Keith.

"Don't test me."

Keith went home a few hours later.  Pidge told him that she would send him Lance's number after Hunk sent it to her.  

Keith realized he had no idea what he was going to do when he got Lance's number. What is the appropriate thing to say in this situation.  "Hello, this is Keith and I would enjoy it if we could maybe kiss again sometime and also date."  Dammit, if only Keith knew how to actually socialize with other humans.

While Keith was fretting over what to say to Lance he heard his phone ding.

(7:22 p.m.) Here is Lance's number, (666)-420-6969, don't mess it up.

(7:23 p.m.) Thanks for such encouraging words Pidge.

(7:23 p.m.) Always here to help 

Keith had typed out multiple messages and deleted all of them.  He really wished that he had some sort of funny, cool opener, but of course he didn't.

(8:11 p.m.) Hi Lance, this is Keith.  You left your shirt at the beach the other day. Do you want me to bring it to you sometime?

(8:15 p.m.)  **It's fine its not like its a important shirt or anythng**

(8:15 p.m.) It seems like a pretty important shirt.

(8:16 p.m.)  **its fine keith u dont have to be nice to me**

(8:19 p.m) Why wouldn't I be nice to you?

(8:20 p.m.)  **Because I kissed**

(8:21 p.m.) **u you really don't have to return the shirt annd see me again its not that important.**

(8:21 p.m.) I will return at the beach tomorrow at 10 in the morning, see you then.

(8:22 p.m.)  **fine**

Keith felt pretty stupid now, because it would have been a lot easier to just say how he felt over text.  Of course he had to go and make things more difficult and see Lance in person. He didn't even know for sure that Lance would show up.  What if when Lance did show up he didn't even actually like Keith.  Tomorrow was going to be hell.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pidge- Underlined text  
> Keith- Normal text

Keith was going to return Lance's shirt at the beach today.  He barely got any sleep the night before because he didn't even know what he was going to say to Lance.  He wasn't able to say that he liked Lance over text, so how the hell was he going to say he felt for him in person.

(9:30 a.m) Good luck today my socially awkward friend

(9:31 a.m.) How do you even know what is happening today?!?

(9:31 a.m.) Lance told hunk who told me

(9:33 a.m.) don't do anything gross on the beach tho ;)

(9:33 a.m.) I hate you

(9:34 a.m.) </3

Keith started to head to the beach trying to decide what he would say.  He had been so lost in thought that he hadn't even noticed that he was at the beach.  He realized that he was five minutes early so he sat down on the beach and waited.  

Keith realized it was ten minutes after ten, and he started to worry rather or not Lance was even going to show up.  Keith then heard Lance speak.

"Sorry i'm late, do you have my shirt?"

"Uh, yeah," Keith said grabbing the shirt, "here it is."

"Thanks," replied Lance taking the shirt from Keith, "I am just going to go now."

Lance started to turn and walk away from Keith.

"W-wait," stammered Keith.

Lance turned around and looked at Keith.  There was silence for 30 seconds, while Lance just looked at Keith blank faced.  Lance raised his eyebrows at Keith wondering if he was going to say anything.

"I-uh, I really," stammered Keith.

"Keith, it's fine you really don't have to say anything or continue to hang out with me.  It's fine really," said Lance.

"I didn't mind it when you kissed me," whispered Keith.

"Keith you have to speak up," responded Lance.

"I didn't mind it when you kissed me," stated Keith louder with a completely red face.

"You didn't hate it?" questioned Lance sitting down.

"No," said Keith looking away and sitting down next to Lance.

"Does that mean I can kiss you again?" asked Lance looking at Keith.

"Uhm, I wouldn't mind it."

"Keith, you have to look at me." whispered Lance.

Keith turned his head turned Lance, and Lance put his hands on both sides of Keith's face. Lance started to lean towards Keith's face.

"Your face is really red," teased Lance.

"Shut up," muttered Keith.

"It's cute," said Lance finally putting his lips on Keith's.

Lance put his lips gently against Keith's.  Keith had kissed a grand total of one person before, and that hadn't gone to well.  The guy had basically just shoved his tongue down his throat, so it wasn't to enjoyable.  This on the other hand was really nice.  

Lance took his lips off of Keith's, and looked him in the eye.

"Why are you smiling so much?" asked Keith.

"Because I just got to kiss a very pretty boy," said Lance smirking.

"Don't say such embarrassing things," Keith replied red in the face.

Lance put his mouth back on Keith's, and started to turn his head to get a better angle. Keith felt Lance's tongue begin to prod at his mouth, and Keith opened his mouth to grant him entrance.  Lance's hands started to move to Keith's hips, and Keith put his hands on Lance's neck.  Lance gently pushed Keith back into the sand.  The kiss quickly turned from sweet to heated. 

Lance moved his tongue in a certain way which caused Keith to emit a small moan.  Keith felt Lance's hand go under his shirt and start massaging at his hips.  Keith pushed up at Lance lightly with his hands.  

"We should probably stop," said Keith who was currently out of breath from making out with Lance.

"Oh uh yeah sorry," apologized Lance getting off of Keith and standing up.

Keith got up after Lance and an uncomfortable silence followed.

"Sorry, I shouldn't of-"

Keith cut him off by giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"It's fine Lance, I just didn't want to go any farther on a public beach you know," said Keith.

"So, could we maybe go on a date?" asked Lance.

"Yeah that sounds really nice," said Keith smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> Criticism is appreciated, well constructive criticism anyway.


End file.
